


The Skirt

by tinyteef



Series: cheerleader au [1]
Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleader AU, Gen, hella short, this is like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyteef/pseuds/tinyteef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cashy in a skirt. thats literally it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Skirt

It’s hard to believe how weird of a situation August had found himself in, preposterous really. The poor boy had been tricked. being a part of his school's cheer tea--spirit squad (They had all been adamant about the official name) was starting to feel more and more like an embarrassment than an extracurricular activity. The captain of the spirit squad, Paul, had the smuggest of grins as he look him up and down, sizing him up.

“So sorry, we ran out of shorts.”

August grasped the skirt he wore and played with its pleated ends. He sighed to himself, clearly defeated. He knew full well it was a lie.

“I guess it's not all that bad.”

He wasn't an optimistic person but he certainly needed to be to make it through this day.

**Author's Note:**

> this is prob gonna be a part of a series of drabbles for this cheerleader au  
> also this is my first time writing so thats why it was tiny lol longer works will come


End file.
